


En kärlekshistoria bunden till en dåre.

by Kayven_Kaplan



Category: Intreague, Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayven_Kaplan/pseuds/Kayven_Kaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the writer of The Wanderer's Women, Black Border Lights and the Dark Identities series</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tale who have a wide palette of taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En kärlekshistoria bunden till en dåre.

### She danced. Minimalist yet meaningful. Her yellow dress cascaded the dust in the room that was shining by the skylight above and shadowed the wooden floor below.

### She danced. Graceful yet gustatory. She heard: We let our hair grow long and forget all we used to know. Then our skin gets thicker from living out in the snow. She saw: Someone to wonderfully experience and share the future.

### She danced. Beckoning yet beguiling. Her hips twisted through Simon's hands and her cherry lips twisted around her jaw. A jaw that was no longer alone.

### Three unwelcoming thuds could be heard by Simon. Reassuring Abigail as he did do, Simon backed slowly out of the room and reached for the shotgun that he hid in the bannister for the most pressing of occurances. Edging himself further down the stairs, he heard the three unwelcoming thuds louder and more urgent. As he reached out for the door knob, the blurred images behind the door window became more individual. The door now open with Simon wielding the shotgun reveal three people. One stood, covered in mud with a green camo hood. One held, with ears of elves and a backpack with shelves. The other was tall, with a weathered call and clothes straight from a spree at the mall.

### Simon let them in.


End file.
